


Rainy Days

by Drowse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Breeding, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John-centric, Johncroft, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mycroft is so sweet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and all John wants is a hot shower, a nice meal and his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

John Watson sat at his desk and sighed. It'd been a long day at the surgery. Several people came in with flu like symptoms, nothing too serious but he felt like he'd seen more patients than yesterday or the day before. Thankfully, it was time to go home. John tidied up his desk and then slipped his jacket on. He was cold, tired and hungry. But mostly cold and tired. It was mid-January and probably close to 30 degrees outside, or that's what it felt like. It was also raining, which wasn't an unusual thing in England, but lately it seemed to depress him. Also, he hadn't seen as much of his friends or husband as he liked to. He felt kind of lonely today and just needed a good meal, a hot shower and a warm bed to relax in. 

 

He turned off the light and closed the door to his office. He zipped his coat and pulled up his hood. He knew if his husband was here, he'd wrap him up in his arms and they'd walk under that blasted umbrella he was always carrying. John sighed again as he thought of Mycroft. He missed Mycroft. He'd been working a lot lately and they barely saw each other. Mycroft got into bed after John every night (if he was home) and was out the door every morning before John woke up. John's heart ached a bit. He couldn't tell if he was being needy or if this was a legitimate time to feel that way; he had trouble telling sometimes. John shivered as he stepped out into the rain. He could feel and hear the heavy raindrops on his hood. He quickly hailed a cab to take him home. During his ride home he wondered what he'd cook for dinner. He was quite hungry and he figured Mycroft wouldn't be home until late, so he'd be eating alone again. He didn't mind, really he lied to himself. His husband was a very important man though he denied it frequently, who had a lot of people depending on him he couldn't cater to John's every need all the time; though he often made effort to.

 

John decided he'd cook something hot for his dinner tonight, seeing as how it was basically freezing outside. The cab driver pulled up to his and Mycroft's residence, he stepped out, paid the man and made his way to the door. He quickly found his keys and unlocked the door. He smiled slightly at the warmness that engulfed him as he entered his house. Thank god he'd left the heat on this morning. He hung up his jacket on the stand only to notice an umbrella there. Mycroft was home. John smiled a little at the relization that his beloved husband was home, but the smile quickly turned to a frown upon thinking he might not be there for long. John shrugged. At least maybe he'd get a kiss and a hug. John kicked off his wet shoes beside the coat stand and put his keys in the bowl on the little table by the stand. He looked around the living room, no Mycroft. He went to their bedroom, no Mycroft. He heard the shower open and close. He made his way to the master bathroom and found his husband soaking wet with a towel around his waist. The bathroom was steamy and warm, which was good because John was still cold. 

 

"Hello, John." Mycroft said when he saw John was standing there. "Hello." John replied. Mycroft removed the towel from his waist and began drying himself off with it. John stared at Mycroft's naked body, dusted with hair and freckled. John loved Mycroft's body and the sight of it made his cock a little leaky. "If I'd known you'd be home so soon I would've waited so could've joined me." Mycroft smiled. That statement made John even leakier. "How was work?" Mycroft asked. "Fine. But it's cold today and ugly." John told him. Mycroft nodded and rubbed the towel through his thinning hair. "What're you doing home so early?" John asked. "I'm home for good tonight, unless there's an emergency." the naked man answered. John smiled, glad that they'd get some time together. Mycroft finished drying himself and returned the towel to his waist. John was greatful for that, if he saw anymore of Mycroft's bare body he'd get even hornier. "You cold?" Mycroft asked. John nodded. He was still chilly, but he didn't feel so lonely knowing he'd get a little time with his husband tonight. Mycroft opened his arms and John walked into them, having them wrap around him. Mycroft's skin was hot and felt good against John. Mycroft kissed him and John felt like he could melt. 

 

One thing was for sure, John loved Mycroft with all his heart. "How about you take a hot shower while I start on dinner." Mycroft suggested. Nothing sounded better to John right now. "Sounds good." John nodded. Mycroft pecked his lips and then let go. John pulled his jumper off over his head and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Then off with his undershirt, socks and trousers. He stood in his underwear and turned on the shower. Mycroft was getting into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Mycroft then went into the kitchen to start cooking. John adjusted the water and then slipped his underwear off and got in the shower. He put his head under the water, soaking his whole body with hot water. He ran his fingers through his hair, wetting it. He lathered his hands in shampoo and scrubbed his hair. He thought about Mycroft as he rinsed his hair and put conditioner in. Seeing Mycroft naked had gotten him a little horny. He rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and then leaned his back against the shower. He spread his legs slightly and touched his dick. It was a little bit hard. He rubbed his cock head with his thumb. An image of Mycroft naked popped into his head and he thought about jerking off. He soon decided against it, he was too lazy to do it and he wasn't able cum standing up anyway. 

 

He washed his body, cleaning all his cracks and crevasses, and then turned the shower off. He got out of the shower and proceeded to dry himself and his hair. He felt much warmer after that shower. He dried himself off and put a pair of sweats on with a tee and some long socks to keep his feet warm. He reported to the kitchen where Mycroft was making dinner. John saw his husband standing in front of a big pot of something on the stove with a lid over it. "What are we having?" John asked. Mycroft stirred whatever was in the pot. "Arroz con pollo." he answered in his best accent. John smirked. "What?" he asked. "Chicken and rice." Mycroft said but with an accent sounding a bit like Ricky Ricardo. John rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The rice is almost done." Mycroft announced, returned the lid to the pot. John stood on tip toe and rocked on his heels. "Will you set the table for me, baby?" Mycroft asked. "Yes sir I will." John replied. "Thank you." Mycroft responded, pecking him on the lips. John smacked his butt as he walked by, causing Mycroft to gasp. John snickered and fished some bowls out of the cabinet for their chicken and rice. He set the bowls down and then got some spoons. He fixed himself a glass of soda and Mycroft a glass of water. "I figured it'd be good to have something hot on such a chilly day." Mycroft explained. John smiled at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself." John stated. Mycroft's deduction skills were so advanced, John swore he could read minds sometimes. 

 

He sat at the table as Mycroft brought over the pot and set it on the table. John helped himself as Mycroft sat down and then helped himself. John blew on his food, trying to cool it down so he could eat it. He took a bite when it was cooled. "This is good, baby." he said. Mycroft pursed his lips and nodded appreciatively. The meal warmed him right up. When they finished they put their dishes in the dish washer and put the remaining food in the fridge. John and Mycroft walked into the living room. "I think I'm gonna go lay in bed and read or something." John announced. "Okay, I'm gonna sit in here and work on my laptop for a while." Mycroft answered. John made his way into their bedroom and pulled the covers back. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his socks off, he couldn't lay in bed with socks on. He sat there and took a breath. Too quiet, he decided. He got up and went over to his record player in the corner. He skimmed through his collection and decided Glenn Miller would be perfect to listen to right now. He put in his one and only Glenn Miller record and turned it on. He turned it down low, so not to disturb Mycroft too much. John smiled and returned to bed. He climbed into bed and picked up his book and started to read. Soon his eyes started getting heavy. He tried with all his might to hold them open but it was no use. John sat his book on his bedside table and closed his eyes. He drifted off almost instantly. 

 

Mycroft looked up from the document that he was typing. It had been almost an hour since he sat down. He could take a break. He saved what he was working on, closed his laptop and set it on the table. He wondered what John was doing. He still heard a record playing. He got up and walked into the bedroom. He looked at the sleeping John. He noticed Glenn Miller was playing on the record player. He tiptoed in and pulled out his phone. He quickly looked up 'Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade on loop', which was their favorite song by him. He stopped the record then quickly plugged in his phone, which played the song on the record player's speakers. Mycroft smiled to himself. This was the song they danced to at their wedding. He tip toed over the bed and climbed in. He spooned John gently, trying not to wake him. But as soon as he pulled John to his chest, John woke up. John rolled over. "Mycroft?" he spoke. Mycroft held him close and kissed him. That kiss turned much deeper and soon the men were making out with tongue, much to their delight. Mycroft rolled over on top of John and caressed him while they kissed. Mycroft kissed down his neck, stopping to nibbled and breath on his ear, which cause John to let out a subtle and almost inaudible moan. John was getting hard and Mycroft's cock was almost tenting in his trousers.

 

Mycroft lifted John's shirt up and kissed his tummy, moving down. He pulled the waistband of his trousers and pants down a little and kissed John' pelvis. John leaned up so he could pull his them off, which Mycroft did and threw them on the floor. John opened his legs wide while Mycroft kept moving down until he was in between them. John bent his legs back so his hole was presented to Mycroft. Mycroft kissed the backs of his thighs, making him moan quietly. Mycroft ran his lips over the tender skin on John's thighs. John was leaking and hard and his hole was practically quivering. He needed some attention. Mycroft seemed to read his mind because he slowly brought his face to John's hole and was breathing on it. John whimpered quietly, as if he wasn't turned on enough, Mycroft was teasing him. John closed his eyes and moved his lips a little. Mycroft slowly put his mouth to John's hole and flicked his tongue. John let out a sharp gasp. Mycroft licked again, this time a longer lick. Mycroft placed his hands on the back his husband's thighs, as if to keep them open while he devoured him. He then moved up to his balls and licked them a little. He sucked one of them. "Mycrooofftt, gah." John moaned in pleasure. John looked down at him with half shut lids. "Your tongue- ah!" John swallowed. "It feels so good." he whimpered, sounded out of breath. Mycroft licked from the bottom of his husband's hot hole to his balls. "Lick me out, yeah." he moaned. Mycroft kept going, from the bottom to his balls and repeat.

 

Bottom to balls, repeat. Bottom to balls, repeat. Mycroft loved licking John. He loved the way John tasted, the way he moaned and the way he sounded when he begged for more. Mycroft stopped licking and took one of his hands off John's thighs. He rubbed John's puckered hole with his fingers, spreading his saliva around. Mycroft's cock was hard, pressing into the mattress and leaking a little into his pants. "You want some fingers?" he asked John, who was in pure ecstasy. "Yes." John managed to choke out. Mycroft retrieved the lube from the drawer and lubed his fingers and John's hole. He then inserted two fingers inside his lover and pumped them slowly. John placed his hand on Mycroft's other hand, which was still on his thigh. "Feel good?" Mycroft asked, already knowing the answer. John nodded in response, biting his lip. John's insides were wet and warm. Mycroft soon added a third finger, which John had no objection to. John was very tight and could only handle three fingers with lots of lube. Mycroft had no idea how he stretched enough to fit him inside. They'd had sex many times, yet John was still very tight. Not that Mycroft was complaining, but he didn't want to hurt John in any way. "Mycroft." John swallowed. "I wa- I want you inside me." he moaned out. 

 

Mycroft smiled and slowly pulled out his fingers. He licked them and then leaned up. He sat on his knees and took his shirt off, which John did too. John could see Mycroft's cock sticking out in his trousers. He couldn't wait to have it inside him. Mycroft leaned back and maneuvered his trousers and pants off. His cock sprung up when it was free, it's head slick with precum. He moved back to John and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Mycroft went to open the beside drawer when John stopped him. "I want it raw." John said and blushed. It was unusual for John to request unprotected sex, but Mycroft just smiled. Mycroft lubed his lover and himself then returned to his place. He mounted John, putting his legs on his shoulders. He pressed his cock to John's hole and slowly slipped in, making sure John was comfortable. He groaned when he was all the way inside. "You feel so good, John." he whispered. He leaned over John and gave him another kiss as he thrusted once. John grunted when Mycroft hit his spot the first try; he knew he probably wouldn't last long. He wrapped his legs around Mycroft and nodded for him to go ahead. Mycroft thrusted slowly another time, making John gasp. Mycroft started to thrust at a steady pace, slow long strokes which made John's insides quiver. Moonlight Serenade still played in the background, which John thought was very romantic. His husband was so sweet that way. John licked his lips as Mycroft thrusted in and out of him. In and out. In and out. In and out. John closed his eyes and let the feeling of pleasure wash over him. 

 

He opened them as Mycroft started nibbling his ear as he made love to him, which turned him on even more. John clawed at his back, for the every thrust Mycroft was hitting his sweet spot. Both men were panting, their bodies sticking to each other from their sweat. Mycroft started to speed up his thrusts, still fucking John deep. Mycroft leaned up and sat up on his knees, still fucking his lover deeply. He took his right hand and grabbed John's cock. He licked his hand and wrapped it around John and started stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. John let out a small whimper that almost sounded like a squeal. John licked his lips and closed his eyes, just letting Mycroft fuck him. "John.... Look at me, darling." Mycroft cooed. John opened his eyes and looked at his lover above him. John couldn't help but think how looking down on him this way, Mycroft looked like the face of God. "Does this feel good?" Mycroft asked him. "Do you like it when I touch your cock?" he asked. John looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a half open mouth. He blinked slowly as he tried to gather his words. "Tell me." Mycroft said sweetly. John swallowed to keep his throat from getting too dry. "Ye-yes. It feels sooo good." John shuddered. "I like it when you play with me." he added, swallowing again. 

 

Mycroft smiled seductively. "John sweetheart, will you do something for me?" Mycroft asked. John nodded, grabbing the sheets a little. "Will you play with my nipples for me, baby?" Mycroft asked in a sweet voice, almost like an adult would ask a child. John nodded again, bring his hands up to Mycroft's nipples. Mycroft loved having his nipples played with and sucked, they were his 'spots'. John rubbed his nipples with the tip of his thumb in circles, slowly. Mycroft's nipples were soft and pink, such a contrast to his pale flesh "That's it, baby. Nice and gentle." Mycroft cooed. John brushed them with the backs of his fingers, flicking them lightly with his thumb. He then pinched them between his thumb and forefinger softly. "You're doing so good, angel." Mycroft told him. John smiled. He liked being praised in bed and Mycroft knew it. John could feel his insides starting to burn a bit. He whined. "What? What is it?" Mycroft asked. "You have to use your words so I can give you what you want, baby." Mycroft told him. John groaned. "Fa-faster." he stammered. "You want me to go faster?" Mycroft asked, but he already knew the answer. John swallowed and nodded. "You want me to make you cum?" Mycroft asked. "Yes, please." John answered. Mycroft removed his hand from John's cock and licked it again. He returned it and resumed stroking. He steadily increased the speed of his thrusts. 

 

He thrusted into John, making him moan loudly. "That's it baby, let it all out." he grunted back. Mycroft was hitting his spot, this time faster. "Oh god, fuck me." John groaned as his lover buried his cock inside him. John could feel heat rising from inside him. It wouldn't be long now. John pinched Mycroft's nipples softly and twisted them a bit, as that's what he liked when he was approaching orgasm. John tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. He could feel it. "Don't stop, I'm close." he grunted. "Me too." Mycroft announced. He stroked John's cock faster as John clenched his hole around his dick. "You gonna cum on me, baby?" Mycroft asked. "My dick gonna make you cum hard?" John almost screamed. "Mycroft. Mycroft!" he groaned. He mouth opened half way and he looked up at his husband. "I'm cumming." he gasped. Mycroft kept fucking him. John orgasmed, shooting his load all over his stomach and Mycroft's hand. Mycroft kept thrusting, even though John lay motionless below him. John panted and swallowed. "I'm cumming, John I'm gonna shoot!" Mycroft moaned. "Don't pull out. Cum inside of me." John begged. John clenched on him, which was enough to send him over the edge. "Oh. Oh! OH!" Mycroft shot inside his lover. John could feel Mycroft's load coat his insides. It'd been a long time since Mycroft had bred him. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling, but it took some getting used to. Mycroft collapsed on him and closed his eyes.

 

They two men lay there, sweaty, motionless and trying to catch their breaths. Mycroft leaned up and chuckled at John. John smiled and they shared a kiss. Mycroft slipped out of him and laid beside him. John quickly wiped himself clean then rolled over onto his side and laid his head on Mycroft's chest. Mycroft wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him close. John heard the other man's heartbeat starting to steady. Mycroft kissed the top of his head. John traced shapes on Mycroft's belly and sighed happily. "I'm glad you stayed home tonight." John told him. Mycroft smirked. "Me too, baby." he replied. Moonlight Serenade played in the silent house. The two men were drifting off to sleep. "Mycroft?" John said quietly. "Hmm?" Mycroft replied, opening his eyes slightly. "I love you." John announced. Mycroft's heart melted. He smiled. "I love you too, John." he replied. John grinned. "Goodnight." Mycroft stated. "Night, My." John responded. And the two lovers fell asleep to their favorite song, Moonlight Serenade.


End file.
